Episode 6583 (19th June 2013)
Plot Megan has set up some potential investors in an attempt to cover the business' loss. Lisa unintentionally gives Kerry the idea to seek compensation for her accident. Vanessa asks Rhona about the group, she lies that it was fine. Neil uncovers something suspicious at the Glamping Site. He tells Declan they could have potentially uncovered part of a human body. They discuss covering it up and carrying on as Katie walks in. Brenda comes up with the idea of Nikhil working in the Café, much to Bob's horror. Katie is horrified to discover that Declan and Megan are considering covering the body up. After she argues, he tells Katie they will call the police. Adam overhears Kerry planning to make a compensation claim and struggles to remember as much as she can about the accident. Rhona reassures Vanessa that she's being a huge help. When she leaves however, she turns to her laptop and reads an email from a pharmaceutical company stating her order has been dispatched. Declan has second thoughts about calling the police, but he tells Megan he's unsure he can cover up a body. Adam tells Cain and Moira about Kerry's planned compensation claim. Declan lies to Katie that they'll go to the police in the morning, but he tells Neil to cover the body up. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Foreman - Cameron Stewart *Workman - Peter Toon Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, office *Home Fields *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street *Vets Surgery - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor Notable dialogue Dan Spencer: (to Nikhil Sharma) "Y'see, me and you are cut from the same cloth aren't we?... Y'know, prepared to stick it to the man and walk away without taking all that bull. No, leaving that factory was the best thing that ever happened to me, 'cos like you I could do it and keep me pride intact." Cain Dingle: (shouting) "Oi, coffee monkey. Stop gassing and shift, I'm gasping!" Dan Spencer: "Righto boss." --- Gennie Walker: "I've got half an hour on my lunch. Why don't we go for a walk? I can tell you about my fairly disasterous... (whispers and subtly points towards Nikhil) ...driving lesson." Brenda Walker: "Yer what?" Gennie Walker: (mouths) "Driving..." Brenda Walker: (loudly) "Oh, driving! I thought you said diving! Which doesn't make much sense at all, does it?" (conversing across the Café) Nikhil Sharma: "Er, you've had another driving lesson? I thought you said you were too busy at work." Gennie Walker: "Yes, well I lied 'cos I knew you'd want to take me and to be honest I couldn't go through that again without punching you in the face." Nikhil Sharma: "Well, that's definitely honest. You weren't exactly the best pupil." Gennie Walker: "And that's exactly why I need to be taught by somebody that I'm not related to. I mean, ask anyone, husband, wife, driving lesson, bad idea. And y'know let's face it, at the best of times you are quite annoying. Let alone when you're shouting at me for not looking in my mirrors properly." Nikhil Sharma: "Okay, erm, can we stop being honest now?" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes